1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor manufacturing process, and more particularly to a method of fabricating a color filter.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, the multimedia technology is quite advanced, which mostly benefits from the rapid progress of semiconductor elements or display devices. As for the display, the liquid crystal display having excellent characteristics such as high definition, good high space utilization efficiency, low power consumption and radiation free has gradually become the main stream of the market.
The LCD mainly comprises a display panel and a backlight module, wherein the display panel comprises an active matrix display substrate and a color filter. The color filter is used to filter the light emitted from the backlight module, such that the LCD is provided with the full color function.
Generally, the color filter is classified into the filter with a single film layer and the filter with a composite film structure. Generally speaking, the filter with a composite film structure is formed by alternately stacking film layers with different refraction indexes, so as to achieve the object of filtering a particular wavelength. In order to make the optical characteristics of a composite film meet the requirements, its fabricating temperature is usually higher than 150° C. However, the composite film formed under such a high temperature environment has a dense structure, which is hard to be etched. In addition, the thickness of the composite film is up to 8000 Å (800 nm), thus the etching process is quite time consuming, which significantly influences the production capacity.